


Причины (не) стрелять в собаку

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Roxlin - Freeform, больше похоже на джен, гет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Персиваль говорит, что нужно уметь жить с теми ошибками, которые совершаешь"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причины (не) стрелять в собаку

**Author's Note:**

> Отчасти, вдохновлено прекрасной работой Reasons to shoot the dog и её переводом. Название - отсылка. Но они никак не связаны. Это что-то вроде зарисовки о раскрытии персонажей и совсем немного романтики.

\- Я выстрелила не потому, что мне не было жалко собственного пса, - говорит Рокси, почёсывая огромного пуделя за ухом, - не потому, что я бесчувственная, и даже не потому, что Kingsman не рискует жизнями напрасно.

Они сидят в координаторской; точнее – Рокси сидит, расстегнув пиджак и ослабив галстук, а Мерлин занят своими делами – разбирает полки с оборудованием, смахивает пыль с залежавшихся гаджетов. Большой экран в беззвучном режиме транслирует миссию агента Борса, дипломатический вечер, ничего достаточно опасного, чтобы наблюдать постоянно, и ничего достаточно безопасного, чтобы полностью пустить на самотёк. 

Мерлин смотрит на неё внимательно, молчит долгое время – думает, какой вопрос будет этично задавать в такой ситуации и будет ли это этично в принципе, - и так же молча кивает, снова отворачиваясь к полкам. 

\- Персиваль говорит, что нужно уметь жить с теми ошибками, которые совершаешь, - продолжает Рокси задумчиво; она говорит туманно, издалека и не то, что собирается сказать – это видно. Но, зная Рокси, всё равно скажет в итоге, даже если и не прямыми словами. – Эггзи не смог бы.

Тут нужно сейчас быть предельно осторожным – словно обезвреживаешь гранату. Мерлин на секунду застывает с книгой по программированию в руке, затем ставит аккуратно рядом с круглым кактусом и роняет первую фразу за вечер:

\- Он и не смог.

Со стороны может показаться, что разговор у них не очень клеится, на деле же – они говорят короткими репликами гораздо больше, чем можно в них услышать. Похоже на расшифровывание перехваченного послания, только даже интереснее: в шпионских играх они молодцы оба, это знакомая территория, в отличие от области чувств.

Молчание зависает на некоторое время. Луи облизывает хозяйскую ладонь, лезет косматой головой на колени, не понимая, почему его перестали гладить, совершенно живой и добрый пёс, в которого никогда не стреляли, пусть даже и холостыми патронами. 

\- Мерлин, - говорит Рокси в тишину, когда пауза совсем уж затягивается, - а как…

Он оборачивается сразу же – внимательно смотрит из-за стёкол очков внезапно добрым взглядом – и как бы спрашивает молча, «ну?»  
«Как вас зовут?» «Как вас хватает на всех нас?» «Как научиться жить этой жизнью, а не мечтать о ней?»

\- Да нет, ничего. – Рокси прикрывает глаза, покачивая головой отрицательно; он всё, конечно, понял, как и всегда. – Хотела спросить, как вы оказались в Kingsman. Но не время и не место, наверное.

\- Почти как и ты, - голос звучит ровно, как будто он и не удивлён. Мерлин закрывает застеклённую полку и поворачивается лицом к Рокси. – Только Галахад смог выстрелить, а я – нет.

«И теперь приказываете новобранцам сделать то, что не смогли сами?»

Она прикусывает язык, не давая последней фразе сорваться. Вот и ответ на предыдущие вопросы – как жить ради кого-то, как знать, что отвечаешь не только за свою жизнь – в первую очередь, не за свою. Многие говорят, что выполнять приказы бывает сложно, но никто не спрашивает, легко ли их отдавать. 

\- Кто принимал последний тест у Эггзи? – спрашивает она, снова заменяя вопрос на другой.

\- Честер Кинг, - так же ровно и спокойно отзывается Мерлин, не используя ни позывных, ни эпитетов. Два слова – имя и фамилия, этого достаточно, чтобы прочитать всё, что вложено во фразу.

В комнате тихо, даже лампы не гудят; Борс на записи очаровывает дочь австрийского посла – имеет право, отмечая удачную миссию. Мерлин выключает экран, потому что смотреть больше нечего, да и есть экстренная связь, если что-то случится. Всегда нужно знать, где заканчиваются границы доверия и вовремя отойти в сторону – вопрос всё того же чувства такта, этичности, если пожелаете. Это всё внезапно становится не очень важным.

Они сидят так ещё минут десять, и Рокси думает обо всём – об учёбе, дружбе, о преданности. О любви, возможно, если только знать, что это такое. 

\- Пойдём, Ланселот, - говорит, наконец, Мерлин, и когда Рокси смотрит на него, что-то меняется – дело даже не в том, что он снял очки и улыбается усталой, но правдивой улыбкой. – Не обвиняй себя за то, чего не делала. Персиваль прав.

Рокси поднимается нехотя, и Луи разочарованно трясёт головой, отчего у него смешно колышутся мягкие уши. Мерлин пропускает её вперёд, выключает свет в координаторской и запирает дверь после. 

\- Я знаю, - говорит Рокси с опозданием, когда они идут по пустым коридорам, потому что в такой поздний час тут просто не может никого больше быть. – И я не виню. Есть ещё кое-что.

«Я выстрелила тогда, потому что приказ мне отдавали вы».

Перед выходом из здания – уже на Севил Роу, разумеется, - она поправляет галстук и пиджак, и Мерлин, конечно, дожидается, пока подъедет такси, и только тогда на прощание коротко сжимает её руку.

\- Я знаю, Рокси, - говорит он тихо и отпускает её почти сразу же, делая вид, что не провожает взглядом скрывающуюся в салоне автомобиля фигуру и забирающегося следом большого пса. 

Чёрный кэб скрывается среди других машин освещённой улицы в центре, и Мерлин идёт домой пешком, впервые за последние несколько лет рассматривая ночной Лондон. В нём есть свои радости и определённая грусть, если быть романтиком, но на это уходит слишком много сил и времени – время вообще дорогая штука в их работе, если учесть, что тебя может не стать каждые пять минут. Но пока агенты возвращаются целыми и невредимыми, он делает свою работу правильно, а значит – может позволить себе неслышное никому «Я тоже».


End file.
